


Box of Memories

by oriolegirl



Series: Major Lorne, Son of Captain Jack [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriolegirl/pseuds/oriolegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-COE, Jack goes traveling and leaves Lorne his box of memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Box of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 'Children of Earth'.
> 
> This was supposed to be for the 2011 Picfor1000 challenge but I never quite got it done. It's still probably not done, but I think it ends in an alright place.
> 
> Thanks to Cyanne for the beta.

Atlantis had been sitting in San Francisco Bay for a couple of months. Things had been pretty quiet, for the most part, between Atlantis personnel rotating off for leave, taking inventory and making supply wish lists, and exploring parts of the city that they hadn't been able to before. So Major Evan Lorne wasn't quite sure what to expect when he was summoned to Stargate Command.

When he arrived, he was immediately shown into an empty conference room. It wasn't long before the door opened and General Jack O'Neill walked in. "Sit, Major, this isn't an official visit."

O'Neill wasn't known for standing on ceremony but – "Sir?"

The general sighed. He put the box he was carrying on the table and took a seat. "I had a phone call from Cardiff the other day. I don't know if you've heard any rumblings about what happened over there last week."

This, Evan thought, this could not be good. He hadn't heard from Jack in about a month but surely if something had happened, Jack would have gotten in touch. "Sir, what's going on?"

"Torchwood saved the day – again. I don't have all the details but it was bad. Gwen Cooper called, looking for you."

Evan tensed at that. There was no reason for Gwen to call. If Jack couldn't – or wouldn't – call, then Ianto would. Ianto. Oh no, Evan thought, not Ianto.

"Said she had a package for you." O'Neill pushed the box across the table. "I don't know what's in it. I don't want to know what's in it. But Lorne, if you need anything, you let me know. Understand?"

Evan looked up from the box. "Sir, I." He nodded. "I think I'd better get back to Atlantis."

"If that's what you want. I'll get Carter to beam you back," he said, touching the ear piece Evan hadn't even noticed O'Neill was wearing.

Next thing Evan knew, he was in Atlantis's gateroom, box clutched in his hands and a dazed look on his face. Colonel Sheppard came over, stared at him, and said, "Everything ok, Major?"

Evan had to think about that for a second. "I don't know, sir. I think. I think it might be bad news."

Sheppard blinked. Then he put a hand on Evan's shoulder and steered him out of the gate room, towards the transporter that would take them to living quarters. Sheppard stayed with him, silent, until they got to Evan's quarters. "Lorne, if you," Sheppard broke off and squeezed his shoulder. But Evan knew what he was saying.

"Thank you, sir."

Sheppard nodded. Evan watched for a moment as Sheppard headed back towards the transporter, then he entered his quarters.

~*~

Sheppard waited until he was around the corner then activated his radio. "McKay?"

"Not now. Busy."

"McKay."

"What part of 'busy' don't you understand, Colonel? Call back later."

"Rodney!"

"What?"

"I need you to tell me if Doctor Parrish is in the city. If he's not, tell me how to contact him."

"Parrish? I don't –"

"David Parrish, botanist."

"Why do you need a bot– Oh. Is everything ok?"

Sheppard sighed. "I don't know. Just find Parrish for me."

"He's spending the week in Berkeley, at the botanical gardens. Why would anyone voluntarily spend time in a greenhouse? All that dirt and pollen and, ugh, the humidity."

"Rodney."

"Yes, yes, I've just sent the phone number to your e-mail."

~*~

Evan was startled out of his stupor when the door to his quarters opened. David stopped in front of him for a moment, then sat next to him on the bed. "Colonel Sheppard called me. Said something had happened."

"Ianto's dead."

David put his arm around Evan's shoulders and pulled him closer. "What happened?"

Evan shrugged. "I don't really know. General O'Neill said it was bad but he didn't have the details. And Jack. Jack didn't say."

"You talked to him?"

"Jack? No. He left me a letter." Evan paused. "He's gone traveling."

"I assume you don't mean around Europe but around time and space."

Evan just nodded. It was good to have someone who knew. Trying to explain Jack without actually explaining was difficult enough when he wasn't in shock.

"Is he with the Doctor?"

"No. Alone. Which is kind of."

"Not good."

"Yeah."

"Did he say he'd be back?"

"He left me his box," Evan said, gestured to the box in his lap. "The one he keeps the important things in. Things he wants to remember about his time here. Said he'd explain anything that's in there when he came back."

"That's a good sign," David said. He pointed to the picture Evan was holding of a woman in a hat, hair splayed around her head as if she'd turned her face away just as someone snapped the picture. "Who's that?"

"My mother." Evan laughed a little. "They never told me how they met. Jack better come back."

At that David, pulled Evan into his arms. "He will. He will."


End file.
